The Girl Who Lived Under The Moon
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Ariana Dumbledore doesn't remember anything about her past, she follows all her mothers strict rules and pretends she doesn't exist but she has a heart and a soul and a desire to see the world outside of her backyard. Set shortly before her mothers death. If this a story that anyone is interested in please let me know, I rather enjoyed writing this.


The moon was extra luminescent, for once everything was visible. Beyond the backyard was another house and another back yard, beyond that a stream. Ariana had heard the water many times but under this magnificent moon she could finally see it. She found herself longing to go for a walk, but her mother would never allow that.

Ariana Dumbledore couldn't remember the first half of her life. Many times she asked her mother to tell her why but her mother refused each time, finally her mother had forbade asking. She wished her brothers were home from school already, even more she wished she could go to school..

"Ariana come inside now dear, that's enough outside time for you." Her mother called from the back door

"Coming mother." Ariana obediently replied.

With a last longing look at the moon Ariana stood and walked to her waiting mother.

" Mother, you don't look well, have you slept at all?" Ariana asked following her mum into the house.

"I'm just fine dear, you go in and go into your room and maybe I'll be able to relax enough to sleep a bit."

"Mum, I'm not a baby! I follow all your rules I only go outside at night, don't you think you can trust me to come back in without staying up and forcing me to? You're hurting yourself mother, that doesn't help me... I'm...I'm tired mother sorry.." She gave her mother a peck on the cheek and entered her room.

Her room was her personal sanctuary. She had two full walls of books, all of them had been read many times. Every square of inch of wall aside from the shelves and single window was covered in her artwork. She had a desk full of paints and pencils and charcoal and quills and a half finished painting on the easel next to her desk. Ariana had been painting a portrait of her brothers standing together in front of some tropical trees but she had lost her muse. Feeling quite tired she got into her bed, she reached for her diary. Everyday she wrote in her diary, secretly she hoped it would help her remember her past. As of yet she remembered absolutely nothing.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"Your brothers will be home today Ariana, I want you to dust the parlor and sweep all the floors. Albus is a finished with Hogwarts this may be the last time he's home for a while, Such a clever boy my Albus. He'll travel the world and make it a better place just you wait!" Kendra Dumbledore said fondly,

Ariana set about her chores with extra vigor. She was elated, the house was growing unbearable with just her and her mother. She loved her mother, but she wanted someone to do things with her, not just fuss over her constantly. Aberforth would paint with her and teach her all the things he was learning at Hogwarts, he even let her use his wand sometimes. Albus would join her in the moonlight, when he was there her mom didn't make her come in early, they would walk and talk. She would never admit it but Albus was her favorite brother.

Once she was finished with her chores she bid her mother a safe trip and went upstairs to finish the painting of her brothers. It was a long trip to the station so she knew she'd have enough time to finish it before her family arrived. She typically became lost in the world of colors when she painted, but today the sun shining through her window distracted her. Forming a plot she hurriedly put the finishing touches on her painting. Practically running down the stairs she set the painting up in the parlor to be hung once her family was home.

Trepidation filled her as she approached the back door, it had been so long since she had been outside in the sun... She opened the door and stepped out. With a quick look around to make sure no one was watching she allowed herself to step completely into the sun. Closing her eyes she pointed her face to the sun. She felt like a flower her body so longed to be enveloped by the sun and rise unto it.

She stood there for almost half an hour before she realized how much time had passed. Hoping her face wasn't sunburnt she rushed into the house and took a quick bath. Though she rushed she wasn't quite fast enough, she was putting on her newest dress when she heard her mother open the door. It seemed her brothers had spotted her latest painting she heard their tones of excitement. She finished fastening the last buttons on her dress as she walked down the stairs.

Albus saw her first and rushed up to her picking her up in a hug and twirling her around.

"I've missed you Ariana" Albus said his blue eyes twinkling happily.

When he put her down she received the same greeting from Aberforth.

" We were just admiring your art little sister, it's quite handsomely done, you've captured my extremely handsome features." Laughed Aberforth after his long hug.

"I've got a nice big supper fixed, let's hang up that glorious painting and go eat shall we? Aberforth, go grab the stool for your sister. Ariana where do you think it should be hung?" Said their mother.

Ariana glanced around the parlor,

"How about above the tapestry, next to the painting of you and father."

Aberforth had returned just then and put the stool in the proper place. He claimed up and used a sticking charm before stepping back and allowing his sister to climb up and place her work of art on the wall. Everyone stepped back and as a family they admired her artwork.


End file.
